User talk:McGillivray227/Archive 3
Hi-Oh! Oracle Videos It has been some time since your last check-in on the status of the few remaining Oracle videos and I just wanted to drop by and leave a little reminder about them in case you may have forgot. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, still looking for my copy of Sony Vegas Pro. If you know any free (other than Windows Movie Maker...) editing programs, so I can at least just finish up. That should leave with me with just annotations for the Youtube channel. - McGillivray227 00:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know of any good free editing programs. Sorry. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry ok im sorry .i was dumb .thanks for helping me understand i'm still new.:) :Wait, are you two on the IRC or something?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) i started yesterday and im sorry User:djrocks88 Hey I joined VGW IRC. You sent a chat message, but I'm not sure how to respond. My nickname is "Rajaion". [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 23:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I must have made a mistake when I got on there, because I don't see the text box anywhere. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 23:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wikifarms and VideoPad I was wondering if you'd be willing to move VGW to a new wikifarm that doesn't lag as badly and is free without ads. And is up and working. Also VideoPad editor is a pretty good editing program. I don't know my way around it, but it can cut clips and add audio. Yeah, I'm not really video edity. But [http://www.nchsoftware.com/videopad/index.html it might work] for you. --'BassJapas' 14:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: UPDATE 5 (9 April 2011): OS is going to be reinstalled sometime later today, and provided all goes well, so will the wiki restorations. Wikis will be restored in alphabetical order and will become available as they get restored (meaning some will be up before others). I’ll post another update when the restorations actually start. Sadly, with being V, we'll most likely be up around Late Tuesday or Wednesday, if we have it in our favor. With that, moving probably wouldn't be best since it wasn't fun moving in the first bit. --'BassJapas' 15:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Editthis.info alexa rank is 130,928. Shoutwiki's is 178,631. Editthis.info also supports MediaWiki. As much as I hate to do this again, but do you want to just move? --'BassJapas' 15:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: One minor problem with Editthis.info. It has ads... --'BassJapas' 16:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT 2: Off to continue the quest >.< --'BassJapas' 16:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT 3: I can't find any good ones. Some just don't have mediawiki, some have prices, some have crummy skins, and editthis.info was dead. Unless you want to edit from a dead site, do you want to just move back to wikia? Create a new video-game.wikia.com and then get videogame.wikia.com deleted since it's improperly named? Sigh, this sucks. We could make a better Oasis theme, and make a monobook theme, and I don't think it'd be that bad, we could make it work out. Just, arch, just wish shoutwiki didn't go down. --'BassJapas' 16:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Theme Hi Sally, I was wondering if you could vote in the Monobook Theme forum? We have ten straight supports so far, but since you are a heavily active contributor on this site, it'd be greatly appreciated if you could voice your opinion too. We just want to make sure that all of our heavily active users have voted and voiced their opinions so that it's not a shock when the skin changes and they weren't ready and don't like it. Thank you. --'BassJapas' 21:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) hey dude ive got a theroy for you go to my page and go to the front page and read the theroy tell me what you think remember i didnt make it. --Jonjxj (talk) 01:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New Trailers I don't think I'm going to be able to download the trailers shown today. My internet is too slow to do a screen capture and I am unable to find the source of the videos when digging around in the website code (although I really don't know what I'm doing there so I could have missed it). If I could find the actual source location of the videos I could download them though. At this point the only thing I can really do is hope something official is put up on the press site to download. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine. Figured we should get them up as soon as possible and if the press site is when it is best, then so be it. - McGillivray227 00:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I did find the information for the E3 stuff while poking around on the Nintendo press site. However, it isn't live yet. It will pry go live tomorrow as they usually put up their E3 content the day after their press conference. If it does go live tomorrow (or tonight) I'll get right on it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) u mad? Why so serious? --AuronKaizer ' 02:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. But I'm probably not going to be around much. Йура 05:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal, though maybe not intentionally Hi. Please see this edit made by this person. It's certainly against the rules, but as far as whether or not it was done with malicious intent or is a simple misunderstanding I can't say, though Jazzi could probably clarify. Whichever admin sees this first, you might want to go on the most lenient end of the spectrum with this until we know if the person just didn't realize they're not supposed to edit other people's pages, you can always add/extend a ban lol screw it they just called me an idiot so do drop the ban hammer ;p In all seriousness though I don't know anything about block conditions/lengths anyway so just use your admin judgment. Heh, my name was right above where they added theirs on that list and they still decided they should insult me on her talk page. The internet is fun.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done. Probably would've been two to three days if he didn't decide to call you an idiot. - McGillivray227 05:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Sup'. is in error, both because they vandalized a page and because they incorrectly capitalized their vandalism. Wow, this is like the second or third time in recent memory I've put a vandal notice on someone's talk page directly bellow another vandal notice I put on their talk page. Probably cause I stay up till stupid hours. Anyway, thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I would've gotten to this earlier, but I went to sleep because I was up for stupidly late hours. The user is blocked now though and, from what I can see, didn't cause any more problems after the vandalism. - McGillivray227 16:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Adult's Mask Check some of the BETA Majora's Mask videos. :Anybody could claim that fan-made material is beta content as beta content is generally removed from the cartridge or placed in it that nobody could find it, unless the cartridge is hacked. If you give me a legit source (such as previous issue of Nintendo Power) that the Adult's Mask does exist, then we'll discuss as a community how to place it accordingly. Until then, I'll assume that it was a simple recoloring of the Fierce Deity's Mask, in which case, it is fanon and will not be placed on the wiki. - McGillivray227 18:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandal It's been a while but you were technically the last admins on. , vandalism. Are you up till stupidly late hours a lot too? That'd explain why you're the last admin on during so many of my late night vandalism reversions. Anyway, thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, I'm normally on till stupidly late hours, so I normally catch the late night vandalism, or at least, somebody tells me about the late night vandalism and I'll block 'em. I got no complaint about a system that works. :P - McGillivray227 21:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandal They just keep coming! removed a word and said something in German in a random place. Wasn't offensive or anything when I did a basic translation, something along the lines of "it runs you (then it translates to a word I've never seen that apparently means fear/fearful or something) afterward". Maybe that's some kind of common saying among vandals in Germany? Anyway, thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox,Table,Something? OK, fine I give up...How do I make this Sandbox...Table...Edit, Thingy. Post,Scriptum; Do I add/edit it to the Talk:Page, or the main/real page(edit;Bodyguards)? ~~DekuSpenstar~~ : and in the article title line, type in "User:DekuSpenstar/Sandbox" (except without quotes obviously). In the text space, you could use the space for anything you want, be it testing out a signature or simple coding. To make a table, use the following coding: :and so on so forth. As I was saying for your Bodyguard table, do something like: :with the parameters' text following. This will look like: :Hopefully this is enough information to get you started, If you need any further help, just ask me again. - McGillivray227 21:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ST Text Dump? Salutations. I saw you quoteifying things as you are so proficient at doing, and was wondering if you had a text dump you were getting the ST stuff from, or if you were reading it from a game or vids or something. The only text dump I've found thusfar for ST is completely broken, and despite all my tricks I've only been able render it partially usable. I don't have more than a basic knowledge of ST anyway but I'm still curious if you were able to find anything. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :As far as Spirit Tracks goes, there is a European text dump (which, if I understand the minimal region changes, just have name changes, which could be fixed change Staven to Byrne). Because of the known region changes though, I generally stay clear of quoting Spirit Tracks unless I can remember or know the quote was used in my copy (the North American one). - McGillivray227 14:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) If I might interject on this (semi) old conversation, that is also the text dump I use for Spirit Tracks when ever need be (which is rare for the all ready established reasons). Despite being labeled as a European text dump it is really the American Version (or some form of non European version). It refers to the characters and places by their names used on this wiki and features the inferior American dialogue (European Malladus actually says he will destroy the world, American Malladus just says it will crumble). Just thought I'd rectify that, you can test it yourself by searching Staven, it doesn't appear in the text dump. Oni Link 21:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Hello there, You just undid a picture switch I made to the Ghirahim section. May I ask why? I switched a picture of Link fighting Ghirahim with another that I thought better illustrates the battle between Link and Ghirahim. It shows Ghirahim easily defending Links attacks. If you disagree, please tell me why. Thank you. :The current image is of higher-quality and is not cropped (therefore, it has the exact resolutions given by the press kit). The current image also illustrates, well, battling, rather than defending. To put it simply, there is no need for so many images to illustrate the same thing and the current image is of higher-quality. I appreciate the civility given to me though, most users barge onto talk pages demanding their changes be the right ones, so I really do appreciate this. Remember to sign your posts with four tildes (Like so, ~~~~). - McGillivray227 21:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your explanation! AwesomeTingle (talk) 21:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeTingle Deletions Hi-Oh! If your still on, would you mind using your Amazing Admin Laser Beam™ to delete these two pages? Red Link :File:Dungeon5.gif Thanks!--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done. - McGillivray227 02:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC)